


Deal's a Deal

by FictionallyAttractive



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward First Times, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Making Out, Restraints, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 22:16:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19327171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionallyAttractive/pseuds/FictionallyAttractive
Summary: "Bite me-""Ooh, tempting." She had sang out proudly, tipping the crude blade below his chin as it smoothed down his adam's apple tauntingly with a rugged swallow he offered in response. "But, there is another idea too..."





	Deal's a Deal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HelmetParty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelmetParty/gifts).



     He hated them. _All of them._ Swifter than regular hunters- vaulting alongside him with the heavy breaths catching the wind that whipped under his heels and around the cuffs of his buttoned shirt where her fingers whisked off the back of his shoulder pitifully. Her call of frustration sounding out among the engulfing stalks of corn and equipment Quentin dodged between efficiently.

     Susie was shorter than the growths, head twisting about just to get a glimpse of the boy's sneakers crouched close to the earth where she crept slowly. He was too bright to hide forever, that teal attire giving him away more than once this round as her eyes caught sight of movement to her left. That was it- the pouncing attack she needed just to catch her prey off guard as he emitted a gasp and started off one more time.

     "Oh, this is so _on_." He heard her tease, soles digging hard into the crusted earth as it kicked up dust under her promising start into the mess. The stalks scraped around her jacket, chasing behind a trail her victim left while he cried out ahead of her premature swing taken just a tad too soon at the nearest tractor. "Think you can do that twice?"

     He started to shout, forcing himself around the machine's hulk as Susie left another dent in the red paint with a screech. "Just go for someone else-"

     "But this got personal, babe."

     He had gulped, slamming down the last line of his defenses in the shape of a wooden pallet that divided them thinly. Of course not for long, he knew she would just jump right across it anyway, eyeing him over suspiciously like he was already a fool for trying it in the first place as the look of her creepy mask tilted in his face. Watching him with fervor just as the toe of her sneaker pressed itself down on the splintered surface with a _snap._

     "If it's personal- then- _come on._ " He taunted through the tremble in his limbs. They'd felt worse wounds. Been twisted at worse angles than her youthful form could have ever known. She was a pin prick to the taste of hell that was Freddy Krueger he'd soured in for years. "You have to catch me first."

     Susie seemed to giggle behind her mask, watching as the wood broke out from under her force just when her prey started running again. It was his mouth that would kill him, she realized, snickering proudly in hot pursuit as he swore his skills in urban evasion were about to save his ass from the edge of her knife as it swung swiftly around the cover he took and landed hard between his shoulder and bicep with a cry loud enough to alert them all like a warning.

_She liked that idea._

     She wanted to carve him up- wash that snide look off his features until it was reduced to fear and the bloodied mess she dreamed of as she followed the trail left behind his staggering form in the wilderness. His whines were louder, clenched between his teeth so hard his jaw ached, but she was a hunter, after all, and her ears heard it all.

     That's why he had stopped running, spiraling around just to meet face to face with his pursuer as she halted in her tracks. Her breaths coming in and out in shuddering messes just as the blade fell back to her side almost in disappointment when the chase was just over. Like that.

     No need to go all out anymore as her target stood with his back practically against a brick wall, blood dripping down the back of his arm where he tried to shrug it off like the blinding pain that seared him from behind in the scratch or rough brick and dirt oozing straight into his injury.

     "Tunneling, _what an impressive fucking strat_." Quentin Smith spat out, used to this kind of treatment just as Susie offered a sound of amusement in return to his attempt at roasting her over a few bad choices. He was offensive when he was pissed off, exhaling a sharp breath when his killer let out a louder laugh behind her mask and watched how he showed no fear.

     The lack of recoil in his expression and stiff muscles almost amazing as Susie switched up her position, staring at him tauntingly just to back him further into his corner like a trapped rat. He wasn't so tough looking, really. Ordinary, if anything- curly-haired, chubbier face like he never aged a day beyond fifteen. It was cute actually, making her hum pleasantly as her toy seemed to wrinkle his nose in complete disgust at her reaction toward his appearance.

     "Talk shit, get hit or whatever," Susie jeered, bending over slightly to toe at the ground between she and her prey that pressed his back further into the wall like the stiff scratches scuffing his nape and arms wasn't bad enough already. "You _deserve_ this."

     Stifling his rage as always, Quentin felt his stomach turn. His hazel eyes having to stare into the unyielding glower of her wired mask. Colourful compared to the rest, this legion seemed far more youthful and bittersweet. The interlocked brackets across her eyes reflected traces of pastels that glistened brighter next to the fire pit beside of them.

      _Did he deserve this?_ Quentin wasn't Jake Park leaving their hooks on a worn down cord til it snapped in two. He certainly wasn't Meg Thomas spinning them around a single pallet for several minutes until they just refused to go on.

     No, he was rather plain. Almost weaker in comparison when he dwelled on what it was that made him stick out like such a sore thumb in the eyes of even this killer in particular. His foul mouth, that was for sure. But there was no way Susie was innocent, not hanging out with the group she was joined at the hip with.

     "Sure, waste your time messing with me over here then, you know, while they do gens."

     Susie snorted with laughter, twirling the makeshift blade almost clumsily in her hands. A threat, perhaps, but he was used to threats. This was just mockery at this point.

     "Okay, that's fine!" She cheered, rocking forward on her sneakers with a gentle squeal of joy when her toy found himself caught in her web. He wasn't wrong when a generator sprung to life a ways off in the cornfield while Susie's steps sounded louder in front of him. The crunch of dry grass making him cringe just as he forced his head forward in time with the swoop of the Legion's body before him. She was ducked underneath his gaze, gazing up from beneath his taller form preciously just so she could take in his dire expression. "We'll get to spend so much time together, boo."

     "Bite me-"

     " _Ooh, tempting._ " She had sang out proudly, tipping the crude blade below his chin as it smoothed down his adam's apple tauntingly with a rugged swallow he offered in response. "But, there is another idea too..."

     Her pause was deadly, making him sigh. Not necessarily in relief either as she let her gaze trickle off into the distance toward his friends worming their way between the stalks and rusted equipment. She wasn't stupid. But she was devious, giving her captured rat a nudge as he felt the tip of the knife slide away to his collarbone playfully.

     "I don't like this other idea,"

     "You didn't even let me say it yet," Susie spoke with puffed cheeks, admonishing Quentin for his retorts even as weak as they'd become. "You're just being so fucking rude to me right now."

     Quentin refused to gaze off toward where he knew David King was definitely crouched by the offset of trees, watching as he was left pinned in a hard place without chance of escape this time. Not that he had many options when this all started except to go down and let fate devour him.

     There was no mouthing that he needed to run, no words to spit out as Susie clamped her cool fingers around Quentin's wrist suddenly, dragging him from the wall just so she could ball her fist into the top of his shirt aggressively and yank him harder into her figure.

     "You want the hatch, right? That's a thing you survivors kill each other for all the time anyway, so-"

     "You could just kill me."

     She scoffed with subtle annoyance, but it seemed to be leaning primarily into amusement now. She could toy with him all she desired, and it wasn't in his best interest to fight back either way. It all ended with him on the hook, grasped by the talons of the entity as she watched them with fervor in their corner.

     "We'll cross that bridge if we have to, boo." She teased with her own sigh, brushing back some of the lasting locks of pink from her shoulder as it dusted the top of her hoodie. "Unless you want to make an even trade."

      _Ah, yes, he was right._ Susie wanted his friends too- craved the thrill of the kill so badly that she'd turn him traitor for a taste of freedom that kissed his skin the way her chilled skin did for his arm where she still touched slightly. Her grip had lessened on his shirt by then, allowing him to breathe easier when his eyes dipped to the eerie mask below him where the dark eyes through the deep holes blinked innocently in response.

     "You expect me to get people killed for the hatch that I can get literally anytime I want in a match?" He fired back, expecting the wailing of a lifetime with the killer in his midst. But nothing came. She was still standing there harmlessly, tapping a finger to her solid cheek as the rustle of the strap that held her mask in place slowly started to slide up from her similarly chunky face.

     He'd never seen her before like this, he realized, taking in the neon bands of her adjusted teeth, braces behind faded pink lips formed in a ditzy-dangerous grin as it edged further across her expression. Quentin thought he was so young compared to most, but he was staring at someone that could have been fresh out of highschool. He didn't know.

     Had no idea if the entity would have been cruel enough to just steal random highschoolers and cast them into hell just for its sick games. He almost didn't doubt that, but part of him wished he'd never even put a single thought into her age when she was prodding her blade back into his chest and riling him up again with another glare.

     "Terms and conditions later," Susie growled in his face with as close as she could get before he was pulling back, listening just to see if David had decided to make any sudden moves or sounds in an attempt to drag the killer off his case. He hadn't, fortunately, but he had a feeling that wasn't going to matter very soon. "Help me out _now_."

     Quentin tilted his head toward David loosely, breathing softly as the legion watched him excitedly. "How are you even gonna catch all of them so easily using me?"

     Susie managed a proud smirk as the last generator had blown to life behind them directly, her eyes scorching with a furious frenzy of thrill. The blade twitched in her hands, gaze flashing to the exit gate closest to them as he followed her stare intricately with a rough exhale.

     "No one escapes death, sweetie."

 

* * *

 

  
     "I'm sorry, David," Quentin had muttered to himself mostly when he had clamped his hands down on the exit gate just a little too late, listening to the trample of his friends as they herded up behind him in a thundering panic that roared aloud at his back in the corn.

     Meg was there first, yelling at him to work faster as she flew out from the mess screaming for help with Susie on her tail somewhere, leaving the girl in the dust she kicked up as she attacked Quentin's shoulder in a shake that did nothing to increase his slowed pace on a trembling fist that had to readjust just to commit to this ploy.

     "Quentin- you need to move!" Meg had belted out, tugging on him one more time as David King stared at him with grave concern all the same. Susie was closing in by then, taunting them with slow steps as she hung back from the crowd "Quentin!"

      He kept hearing his name, feeling the judgment on his skin where it crawled harshly until David was clawing him aside from the door in tune with Susie's abrupt swing that delved into Claudette's back wildly. She was screeching out loud, grasping at the dead earth jsut to escape the clutches that never came so swiftly once Susie found them all lined up like dominoes like planned on every swift strike.

     It was Meg next, trying her damnedest to dodge in a bewildering spin that Quentin found delirious even on his end, but Susie was too focused. She landed between her neck and shoulder, watching her fall with a sputtering wail as she fell beside of her teammate hopelessly with aimless blames spitting between her teeth at the boy that still clutched the exit gate in place before his last, living, friend in the space that they shared awkwardly.

     Even as he blocked the gate in front of him, Quentin found himself able to stay on his friend's side, swallowing the girth of guilt in his throat just to speak to David on the crooked playing field.  
Susie had lifted Claudette already, hauling her off while Meg started off toward the rest of the map away from her demise, and away from her traitor in offense.

     "You can still try to run away," Quentin tried to convince the male, chewing his lip faintly while David King held his ground strongly, head nodding at his teammate gruffly with a sound that reminded Quentin of a laugh. "I won't rat you out if you do that."

     "No, I'll die for ya," David retorted boldly in his long strides. His arms were crossed, fearless like before while he cracked his fingers when they drew tightly together. "But that just means I get to beat the shit out of ya later too-"

     "David,-"

     "Oh, don't worry, mate." David had retorted boldly, head tipping toward him almost accusingly when he felt like he was just waiting for death now. It was a ticking timer, listening to the clamour of the approaching heartbeat and flashing steps as they rushed him. "We'll have _all the time_ to talk at the fire."

     Quentin felt the chill shock him. His knees felt weakened, stare fixated on the spawled shape that became David King clutching at the cold earth below him. Those words were a dry scrape- his vocals stuck hard in his throat while he realized there were some things that didn't recover easily.

     It wasn't accidentally cutting someone off mid-chase by stealing a pallet at the last second. Or panicking the very second tension arose and made one of the generators pop into a mist of sparks and electric shrieks.

     This was worse; it was having one of his own give him that dastardly look of utter betrayal that made Quentin Smith truly sick to his uneasy stomach as he felt his legs slump down from under him pathetically when David was being dragged onto his awaiting hook where it stood alone and empty. The sky stained in the blackened catalyst of the entity as it crept lower into the map just to consume the one prepared for them as David no longer made the effort to struggle.

     His arms fell to the side crudely and abruptly, listening to Quentin's sudden shouts as they pierced the air mercilessly. Longing to take back his mistake before David was devoured by the crushing limbs of the spidery divinity that swallowed his friend adeptly. Without a second thought.

     She was a beast for sure, Quentin noted as the entity slinked back into her sky, leaving the hazy shape of David to linger under her unseen jaws into the storm above. Quentin could no longer watch either, hand releasing the exit gate's lever when he expected Susie's closeness to return only a knife to his chest while he exhaled sharply with agony.

     "Let's _go_." She demanded of him immediately, fist wedged below his neck in the fabric of his quilted shirt. That's how she led him along, leashed by his clothes just as Quentin no longer tried to drag his heels for the sake of getting it all over with. Getting back to the campfire- apologizing. The thought of that was clamped down to his tongue profusely when David and the others swam through his mind horribly until feeling the nudge to his side where Susie pulled him forward to walk in front of her toward the rusted shack they hovered.

     "Going in or not?"

     He didn't _want_ to, no, but the option wasn't really on the table.

     Susie was gawking at him from behind, smirking just as she tilted her mask askew to let the ooze of her gaze slide along his surrendered figure slinking into the doorway of the place most survivors only used as a last resort escape plan. One that left shrapnel scattered at his feet from a prior chase he only imagined ended up in a waste.

     The pallet they often clung to was long gone, the hollow sound of wind and Susie's breathing masking any sound that could have been freedom. The hatch, he realized, it wasn't here.

     "So you're just going to backstab me anyway, huh? Like David said."

     She blew out a huff, irritated by his behaviour and hesitance just as she used the toe of her sneaker to knock him off balance into the shack the rest of the way. He landed like a sack too, clumsily facing the dirty floor while his killer traipsed over him confidently. "Should have fucking guessed."

     "Yeah, _no_ , try again, sweetie."

     He furrowed his brow in confusion heavily, having Susie nudge his forearm with her foot as she smiled broadly with excitement over him. Her hand leaned out to him, extending carefully with the tips of her adorably painted, nails cracking at the neon colours where they curled around his palm smoothly with a sort of soft invitation he didn't understand at the moment.

     "Where's the hatch then? Do you even know?"

     "We'll get there," She assured with a nod. "Promise."

 

* * *

 

  
     Before, he would have said her grip on him was a little less than inviting. It was cold iron, steering him into her own depths while he started to tug back up the staircase in a futile yelp wrestled from his throat desperately when Susie was grabbing at his collar and forcing him further down anyway. He was just being defiant.

     Quentin was scared. Naturally, he was nothing quite like David. David probably would have launched himself out of this Legion's grip by now, fought back masterfully and wound up on the hook in the process because he was just like that. Scrappy til the very end.

     But Quentin got him killed instead of just asking for a fist to help crack her with, and he was paying for it in the red haze of the basement as it encircled them with the aged scent of crude death. It made him nauseous; Quentin tried his best not to double over when he hit that last step, gagging on the taste of every last survivor that rotted in silence there.

     They were phantoms now, his sneakers trampling over unseen bodies in a state of decay he could only imagine as maggots and rot when he darted his gaze over every disgusting detail of the room that crackled to life with the tactless creaks and ache of the wooden and stone walls falling to disrepair.

     Susie was unfazed, of course. Her own domain, partially, where the spatters of blood and offal probably just came with the job description. The entity just watched over it for them, whispering there into Quentin's ear as he attempted to clutch over them abruptly just to end the grotesque whistling when it called to them.

     "She's kinda mad- " Susie spoke out, her mask pushing off the edge of her chubbier face with the creeping nudge of the neon fingertips from before. It eventually came off the rest of the way, at first, resting on the top of her faded, pink, locks where the darker roots jutted out profusely without maintenance. But she had made the decision to just remove it, staring at Quentin with rather large and rounded, brown, eyes as they blinked with some strange glee. "You know, " She pointed up. " _Her_."

     He swallowed, afraid of _her_. The thing that would impale his chest remorselessly just because he was fodder. Her emotional snack that pumped her full of delicious turmoil and anxiety as it filled him even then when his knees tried their best not to shake under the enveloping pressure buckling him down toward the filth-coated floor sticky with the viscera of his friends time after time.

     "Stand up," she demanded of him, hand pushing up at his chest just to keep him on his feet. She leaned on him, smirking in return with her fingers sliding deeper within the fabric protecting his chest loosely. Not that it could stop a blade. "I've got you."

     "What?"

     The question was numb, rhetorical. It was nonsense spewed from his lips as the slither of the entity's claws slipped along the walls and floor in crackling splinters. They seemed to click, menacingly disputing the slide of Susie's grasp on him from his shoulders to his neck as they found perch there easily while he closed his eyes from the headache of the voices around them.

_You killed David for this, he berated himself, betrayed your friends for this._

     That's partially what made it worthless even when she was pulling him down for more, drawing a kiss out of his chapped lips because she made her affection priority in his daze. Susie's touch was more prominent than the rest of the surrounding world at that second, absorbing his attention span that tried its best to scatter out from his frazzled nerves.

     Hands on his face steadied him physically, at least in some ways even when his breathing remained uneven and forced, rasping out against the mouth that extended up to his own with the coarse flavour of metal and copper on her tinged lips. She was rough, sloppy with the quirk of a smile pulling the kiss further into place as his hands flitted against her sides impatiently. _Awkwardly._

     Quentin's last kiss was nothing like a learning experience- rushed, in the midst of a nightmare that had yet to end. And this one was no different; her pace was too fast, chewing at the flesh of his lower lip teasingly with her hot pink index finger tapping along his jawline as though mocking him further for his inexperience and absence.

     If she was going to kill him, this was the calm before the storm. The closest he was getting to that taste of freedom and black fog as it rose from his backdoor escape.

     "Pay attention to me," She whined suddenly, clawing harder into the curls at the back of his head til he groaned, seething through the subtle pain just so she'd finally loosen up and ease out a delicate smirk. " _Or are you scared?_ "

     "I don't trust you."

     What purpose did he have to hold back or bide time, glowering a little too softly to stop her threatening shove against his chest. Rough. _Even rougher the following time_. It sent Quentin off his balance, the air knocked out of his chest cleanly when Susie left him kicking the mist around his legs when he fell down in a _whoosh._

     Only to watch her kneel before him in that delicate giggle forming on her pretty lips set before tracks of bright metal as they glistened strongly along the white of her teeth. He went to highschool with girls like her. They were younger- sophomores more or less with attitudes he didn't usually care for, but he was too nice to admit to that comment. Never thought he'd be too afraid though as he shrunk back along the grimy wall and allowed his fingers to scratch its bare surface desperately like he were about to rip the stones out of place to freedom.

     But they crawled with black tendrils now, the spidery twitch of the limbs folding over his legs until they couldn't move anymore, and he was thrashing at binds. tearing at their wretched hold even when they stung his flesh to the touch with sharpened hairs and poison. Maybe flames. It all felt the same.

     It made the Legion's caress to his jaw blissful suddenly, his ragged breathing learning to adapt to the better sensations when her knees nudged over top of him, guiding her thighs around the form of his stomach just to sit on Quentin like a perch. Smug when she shook her hair loosely around her smaller shoulders, grinning boldly with a tongue darting against the precious metals of her front teeth.

     "A deal's a deal, boo," Susie offered softly, her upper half dipping lower along his til the strings of her hoodie dragged on his chest gently in her path. Her voice was so close to his ear that he felt himself tremble, the jagged touch of her teeth scraping at the lobe until he gave a yelp. "You make a good narc."

     His face went pink. Not because she was holding his actions over his head as a haunting reminder of what awaited him back at the campfire, but because her focus had shifted elsewhere. Her subtle murmurs gliding down his cheek with a simple kiss that reached the crook of his neck in a testing slip of her mouth along flushed skin. He was blushing further now, sucking in a breath she felt under her soft lovebites trailing downward to the hem of teal she had no problem ushering down under her fingertips as they grated down his skin harshly.

     No, Quentin tried to think, he did not like pain. He should have hated the mere grit of her demands let alone the grind of her nails pressing against his heated body that managed a shudder just because she nibbled the right spot in the midst of his distressing thoughts.

     " _Sh-it_." He rasped aloud, calves grinding at the tethering of his legs, but the entity's talons didn't budge. They seemed to fasten tighter, curving around him in a sort of disgusting gurgle sound as they slithered.

     "Don't worry about her- look at _me_." Susie requested, her tone dripping with emotion that was lost in Quentin's dazed mind. He'd never really heard anyone use that slick voice before, nor felt the similar touch that fell across his face when she tugged his jaw back to her lips for more attention. "It's like struggling."

     She spoke between tense kissing, her tongue sliding over his lower lip clumsily before he just let it all happen and let his back fall to the bloodied wall again- this time closing his eyes. Falling prey to the soft bite given to his mouth when he dared forget to give Susie the affection she begged for. It felt like a weird dream; he was just going to wake up in Freddy's arms instead- his claws tapping on his throat impatiently like always, and Quentin would have to run-

     "What are you doing?" He asked dumbly, feeling the girl on top of his gut sit back up from her leaned position just to adjust her sweatshirt. Fingers grabbing below the hem and starting to pull up across her frame while he stared in disbelief. Susie was blushing now too, well, slightly. It painted her face in a fade, chasing into the lustful glow of her expression that bent back down to admire how his jaw hung open a bit getting a look at her sports bra.

     Lavender adorned with sweet lace at the decorative V in the center where her chest became the center of his view. Nothing obviously large or impressive, but that was never the point. He guessed being a virgin pretty much changed that factor from the get-go. Not that Freddy would have decided to let him sleep with anyone in their reality where he was in charge- controlling.

      _She was in charge. Here and now._

     Susie was the one stringing her hands through his unruly hair, her lower half slowly grinding him for a reaction he gave in a groan. His hips moving up to catch her off guard, but all he did was give her a reason to pin him down, whining a bit because he had only played into her little trap instead, watching the Legion smile sneakily.

     "Look, don't get _too_ , excited," She soothed, stroking her hand underneath his shirt for a glimpse of what he might have had to offer. Stocky but not built with heavy muscle. Certainly not adorned with abs or anything she felt the urgent need to gawk at seeing as he was more or less adorable than anything. "Frank never lets me have any fun when he's around, so-"

     He liked how she hung onto that last word like a cute song, her fingers working open a few buttons on his shirt before he'd even realized. She was actually rather cute, his voice caught in his throat as he just stared, swallowing the urge to start spouting nonsense because of a few amazing sensations.

_"  -It's my turn now."_

_Wow, that sounded hot._

     It was practically shaking from it, panting as she touched his zipper and let him crumble from a bit of gratification. His limbs were reduced to pudding, useless between her feathery touches and the entity's grasp that began to tear out his circulation even at his arms where her tendrils started to wrap at his wrists. She was devouring him slowly- her reward for the tolerance of watching the killer on top of him have her own fun instead.

     Quentin was being sacrificed, but _carefully_. Her limbs were overtaking his own, dodging the smooth caress of her killer's own thighs as she eased them further up just to start pulling away the restricting fabric of her toy's pants and boxers when they were nothing but in the way.

     And he would have been lying to say he hadn't been begging to have them off as his breath hitched at the touch of open air- of the closure of her palm sliding around him heavily just so he could push harder into her touch for friction. Because he needed that taste of intimacy after all that time wasted.

_Fuck, he was losing it._

     His skin was already slick under her strokes, the head of his cock leaking from a few languid slides of her longer fingers that were a lot more agile on their own than his. She was clumsy, yes, but she had his weakness on her side. Quentin would have taken anything that wasn't his own hand- including her awkward rhythm that never quite found its way to his climax.

     Probably a good thing anyway, but he was pleading for it too soon.

     Quentin didn't want to miss out on the lift of her skirt- how she let her own clothes drift off because she was tired of waiting too. That virgin instinct long since torn to pieces except the crude excitement when her toy watched the fabric of her panties drag down her thighs finally, and all she could do was draw out a playful moan to keep his interest.

     Even though she was all he could focus on no matter what. It didn't change the throbbing affection on his neck anymore- or the _crushing tension of the beast's limbs on his body. It would never top the sensual gasp of having her walls part for his cock- taking more of him in while he found himself drawing tight at his bindings. Living bindings._

     Susie was impulsive it seemed, adjusting to him as she dropped further against his skin, hand palming his chest desperately for leverage just to bounce slightly on the cock pressing into her walls where she liked it. _Supposing she even knew where that was._ And she really didn't- taking him blindly with every soft sound he craved elicited from her mouth in hard gasps and rushed movements that came raggedly from her hips.

     Frank Morrison was supposed to be her teacher here- hell, even Joey. She used to daydream about the friends she adored growing tired of that innocent guise she threw up in defense. A sick fantasy where their muscled arms would just force her down and end her whole career if they wanted to- _break her_.

     Susie was almost drooling; No, Quentin was barely like them. Nothing like them. But he had a dick, and that was enough in the end, she deemed, riding him harder until his hips bucked off the dirty floor hopelessly just to meet those wild thrusts.

     "You ready?" She asked him abruptly, laughing slightly when the lost look in his eyes could barely make out the tender words she spoke as he jostled underneath of her roughly on a few final drops of her walls as they felt his wet heat start to seep out. "Boo?"

     "What...do you _mean_?" Quentin forced out hoarsely, his hands only able to twitch when the thorns of the creature around him clenched harder, choking his words in his throat where she ground into the flesh of his neck in spiny vines. "What's happening?"

     "She's _done_ waiting, babe," Susie had warned, her legs moving again to create a better pace, his body trembling with the threat of his orgasm closing in as she moved faster, breathing in tune with his panting. " _Hurry up_."

     Her voice coerced him with its hiss; his felt his body give in all at once- its energy wavering too hard to fight back when the tendrils snapped into his bones like twigs. The sound echoed around the hallow basement floor- his howls of agony lasting long than the pleasure that had consumed him for mere seconds when the killer had climbed off him in a rush just to watch how the fierce god pierced his chest with her crude legs as they wove together.

     Her imitated jowls had broken him like ranches, crushing him in her grasp as the sound of Quentin Smith's twisted and gnarled body was swallowed into the concrete below Susie's feet that shook slightly from her sweet orgasm.

  _A casualty worth it all._

    She had rested her eyes for a moment, admiring where her prey once lie in the remaining stains of his blood and cinders where the scorch of his sacrifice left only ash behind to remember him by for the time being as she gave a soft sigh.

    "Good luck out there," She offered to the silence, snickering when Frank's judgemental tone already sounded in her no longer virgin ears. " _Narc_."

**Author's Note:**

> After OP wrote all those beautiful works and then gifted me one, I had to dedicate my after work life to finishing this fic because there was no way in hell I was gonna let that beautiful gift go unnoticed! ♥♥
> 
> Check out my Tumblr @ FictionallyAttractive or leave me a comment on anything you'd wanna see next! ♥


End file.
